Nothing Even Matters
by ErinCat
Summary: Lily Masters moved to California with her boyfriend, James, to help him reach his dreams. But once he gets his chance, will their relationship be able to survive the pressures of Hollywood? Will Lily be able to handle the drama? Do not own anything in here except storyline and Lily Masters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've actually had this idea for a long time... I really hope you like it! I'm also starting a... Mystery/Halloween one soon. :) That one I'm really excited about, but I don't have that really ready yet, so I'll post it soon! Anyway, please follow and review, it means so much to me! Thanks, and I love you all! **

**xoCat**

* * *

"Lily! Where's that one shirt?" James called from our room. I set my box down and walked into the room.

"Which shirt?" I asked, smiling at him. He was standing in jeans and without a shirt, looking through boxes.

"That red one with the cool design on it… Oh! Here it is." He held up a red shirt.

"Sweetie, that's my shirt." I smirked, and he looked at it.

"Oh… Help me!" I sighed.

"You're looking through the wrong boxes. It would be in one of these, genius. Ya know, the ones that say James on them?" I chuckled, picking up a box. He groaned.

"I'm nervous…" He muttered, sitting down next to me. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Don't be! You're gonna be amazing! You, are James Maslow!" I laughed. "Someday, girls are going to be looking at that name and screaming!" He smiled and laughed.

"Sure. Whatever you say Lil."

"I'm serious!" I fell back on the bed. "I'm going to have to work to keep my little celebrity happy!" He turned around.

"I doubt that." He kissed me. "You're my girl." I smiled.

"And you're my guy."

"Okay, now that we got that worked out, help me find this shirt!" I laughed and sat up. I opened a box and pulled out a shirt.

"This one?" He took the shirt.

"No but I like this one better…" I laughed and kissed his cheek, getting up and walking into the kitchen. I started unpacking a box and putting stuff away. James and I just moved into this apartment yesterday, and had boxes EVERYWHERE. He has this dream about becoming an actor, and I fully support him. We've been dating since Junior year in High School, and now we're both 20, and still together. He had an audition today, and was sorta nervous. He came out of the room in a green v-neck. I smiled at him.

"You, sir, look fabulous." I said in a fancy voice. He laughed.

"As do you m'am!" He smiled and squeezed me in a hug. I looked at my old high school t-shirt, sweatpants, and slippers, and my wavy dark hair in a messy bun.

"Obviously you can't see today." He kissed my head and picked up my head.

"You always look fabulous. And don't disagree, because you know I'll do this all day."

"Ah! But you have an audition mister."

"I'll text you, and we'll continue when I get back to _our _apartment." He smiled, and kissed me again. He walked to the door, grabbed his phone and keys. "I'll be back, my lady!"

"Good day my sir!" I said in a dramatic voice, and he smiled and walked out the door. I shook my head, and continued unpacking. After I unpacked two boxes, I got bored and took a shower. I put on my t-shirt again and some shorts, putting my hair in a braid. I put on some Katy Perry, and started dancing around the kitchen.

"Someone's having fun." I turned around to see James, smiling by the door. "By the way, I think you're freaking out the neighbors…" I stuck out my tongue and turned down my iPod.

"Sorry! How was the audition!?" I practically yelled at him. He laughed.

"Can I be home for 5 minutes without getting attacked with questions?" He said to himself. I sighed and pouted.

"Fine." I said. "I'm about to make dinner. Mac and Cheese okay? I can add some corn or something so we're a little bit healthy…"

"Sounds like a grand idea!" He exclaimed and gave me a hug. "It went awesome, by the way." He whispered and kissed my cheek, quickly walking away. I went and smacked him on the arm.

"Awesome! What was it for, anyway?" I pulled out a box of Mac and Cheese.

"Some show on Nick called Big Time Rush, or something. It's about 4 hockey players from Minnesota who go to California and form a band." I nodded along.

"Awesome!"

"I don't think I'm going to get it…" He said. I turned around.

"And why not?"

"Well, there were guys there that were a lot better than me." He sighed. "Although, I did end up talking to this one guy for a bit. His name was Carlos or something. He was fun."

"Well, if you don't get this, which I'm sure you will, you made a friend!" I laughed.

"True." He chuckled. "Can we be lazy tonight and watch a movie?" I nodded.

"Of course babe." I kissed his cheek. "After I make food. I'm starving." He laughed and offered to help. We made the food, and ended up throwing pasta at each other. We started watching the first Harry Potter and ended up falling asleep on the couch. I woke up the next morning, by myself. James was standing in the kitchen, a phone to his ear, listening intently to the other person.

"Really? Yes, of course." He said, still showing no emotion. "Thank you, thank you so much." Still nothing. "Yes, I will see you soon then." He hung up the phone, and smiled. He noticed me looking at him, a confused look. He walked over and had me stand up, and then hugged me.

"What's up?" I asked, and he kissed me. "James?" I asked.

"I got it." Huh?

"Got what?" I smiled.

"The part." My eyes went wide, and I practically jumped on him, him being so much taller, and started laughing.

"I freaking told you!" I said, smacking him. "Who freaking told you? I freaking told you!" He leaned down and kissed me, and smiled.

"They actually want to see me today so I can meet the other guys." I nodded.

"When?" I smiled.

"Around 1… So we can still have our lunch date." I smiled and hugged him.

"I told you. You're gonna be huge."

"We'll see how far it goes." He smirked.

"Stop being negative!" I smacked him. He laughed and patted my head.

"I, am going to go shower now." He smiled.

"I, am going to eat something…" I said, and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some fruit. He shook his head and walked down the hall. I did a little happy dance. James got a part! Surely this was the beginning of his dreams coming true! I pulled on a light blue skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, and ballet flats. I pulled my hair into a bun, and walked down the hall. James was sitting on the couch, looking through a magazine, hair wet. I went up and started poking him in the head. He turned around and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked me. I nodded, and we headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, it'll take like, a half hour. Tops." James told me as we were walking up to a studio at about 1. Our lunch ran a little late, and I had to go with him to meet the other actors in this show. I was kinda excited about meeting them, but a little nervous. I mean, these were actors. And I was… A girlfriend of an actor.

"James! Do I have to go in there?" I said, nervously. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Just relax. You don't have to work with these people, I do."

"But I still have to make a good impression! I mean, I'm your girlfriend!" I replied.

"And they're going to love you! Just breathe." We walked through the doors and down a hallway. Eventually we passed a room with a bunch of people in it. A man came out and looked at us.

"Excuse me, are you James?" He asked. James turned around and nodded. The man walked up to him and laughed.

"You're in here. I'm Stephan Glickman." He smiled. James shook hands with him.

"James Maslow." James smiled. Stephan turned to me.

"And you are…?"

"This, is my lovely girlfriend, Lily Masters." James smirked. I smiled at Stephan and shook his hand.

"Are you an actress as well?" He asked.

"Oh no, no no no no… That's his thing." I said, pointing at James. James squeezed my hand, and smiled at me. Stephan nodded.

"Alright, while all the other actors are in here. Come on." He turned around and we followed him into the room. There were about 10 or 15 actors all talking and laughing. I leaned over to James.

"You go talk. I'm going to the bathroom." He nodded and I turned around, walking down the hall. I found a sign that said Bathrooms and had an arrow. When I came out, I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, and I looked at the girl. She had curly brown hair and was smiling at me.

"It's fine. I didn't see you either!" She laughed. She looked at me. "Are you one of the new actors for Big Time Rush?" I shook my head.

"Oh no, my boyfriend is." I nodded. She smiled.

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"James. James Maslow." She nodded and smiled.

"Tall, brown hair, great smile?" I nodded and smiled. "Okay, I saw him! I'm Erin."

"Lily."

"Well, I guess I'll see you back in there!" She smiled and walked into the bathroom. I walked back to the room and looked around for James. I saw him taking pictures with 3 other guys, so I went and sat down on one of the chairs, looking around. Eventually a short latino came up to me.

"Are you Lily?" He asked. When I nodded, he smiled. "Okay, hi. James is looking for you." I nodded and got up. "I'm Carlos, by the way." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I looked at him. He led me through the crowd and we found James, who gave me a hug.

"Hey! Thought you got lost." James laughed.

"Nope, I'm not!" I giggled, and James smiled. He turned around.

"Okay, Lil, this is Kendall, Logan, Katelyn, and Savannah. And you've met Carlos!" He pointed to people who all smiled at me. "Guys, this is Lily." They all said their hellos and I gave a small wave.

***Page Break***

About an hour later we pulled back into the parking lot at our apartment. Everyone that I met today seemed really nice, and they were all very nice. I spent most of the time talking to Savannah, Denyse, Erin, and Katelyn. They played two of the Jennifer's (Which I guess there's more than one…) Camille, and Jo. They were all very sweet people, and I think we're going to be good friends. We walked hand and hand up to the building.

"Thank you very much for putting up with that for a little longer than I planned." He smiled at me. I squeezed his hand.

"It's fine! I've met some nice people." I smiled. "Plus, now they'll know who your amazing girlfriend is!" I giggled, and he kissed my cheek. I giggled and looked at my watch.

"Oh shit." I said. "I'm late for work!" I said, and started running up the stairs. James chuckled and jogged after me. I ran inside and quickly changed into a black skirt and a black shirt. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and pulled on my black heels. I walked out, grabbing my bag, and went to kiss James' head. He was sitting on the couch, so I could actually kiss the top of his head. He leaned his head back and kissed me.

"Say hi to Daphne for me!" He called out as I was leaving. I called a cab, and quickly got to Daniels, a fancy clothing store I got a job at a month ago. I actually moved down here a month and a half ago, and James just moved here a little while ago. We had to get a new apartment, since there was no way we would both fit into my small one… I walked into the black and white building when my friend with bright red hair walked up to me, grabbed my arm, and started pulling me towards the back.

"Lily. Where. Have. You. Been?" She said, keeping a creepy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Daph!" I said, giggling at her smile. "A thing came up."

"I'll be with you in a minute!" She smiled sweetly at a stricken looking woman. She turned back to me. "Let me guess, you were with James again?" She smirked normally.

"Maybe." I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Girl, that is the 3 time this week! The boys been here, what, 2 weeks? You gotta stop doing this to me!" One reason I loved Daph, she was the only employee here who wasn't a snob who actually shopped here. She actually had two jobs. She was a singer at this jazz restaurant on weekends, and I've seen her a few times. She just can't get a job where she can wear what she wants… On weekends, she has to wear this extremely old fashioned red dress, and here she had to wear black.

"I'm sorry!"

"Well, I'm not covering for you again. Mr. Matson already thinks it's weird that you're calling me saying that you're going to be late, when you're already late!" I laughed, and then stuck out my tongue, walking to help a customer.

A few hours later, Daphne and I were walking out of Daniels, shoes in hands, arm in arm, laughing our heads off.

"I'm dead serious! This little old sweet woman just looked at the woman marrying her grandson and leaned over to me and said _'That bitch!'" _Daphne said, laughing her head off. I was laughing right next to her.

"That, is the greatest thing that I think has ever happened while we work there." I giggled. Daphne slowed down her laughter.

"So, I have a Jazz singers budget…" She started.

"Daphne, do you want to have dinner with James and me?"

"Well, if you insist…" She said, and then smiled at me. "Thanks Lil. Food is expensive…" She laughed. I nodded, and she drove to my apartment. We walked into the apartment to find it empty.

"James?" I called out. No answer.

"Looks as though your hubbie is out." She held up a note. "With some guys named… Carlos and Kendall and Logan… Male bonding or something." She said. I smiled. "Who the hell are Carlos, Kendall, and Logan?" I laughed.

"James' new coworkers." I smiled. Her eyes went wide.

"Wait, James got a job?" I nodded.

"A part." She smiled.

"He got a part?" She laughed. "Awe good for him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my update for today! Sorry, I was a little busy today. I got a homecoming dress though! It's actually not even a homecoming dress, it's just a pretty dress we are dressing up to be a homecoming dress. I understand you probably don't care, but I feel like telling you! :D I also was busy yesterday... I may update another story later tonight, but no promises. I love you all, and thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **

**xoCat**

* * *

Daphne and I were eating some Ramon Noodles and listening to music a while later. She was flipping through a Vogue and I was looking at it upside down.

"Can I seriously have this wardrobe?" I said, and Daphne looked at me.

"You could make any of these outfits with your stuff!" She smirked. "Well, mostly. I don't know if you could do this…" She pointed out a really odd dress you don't see every day.

"True." I laughed. I looked at one of the articles. "God, I would love to work for Johanna Markes. She knows fashion!" Daphne nodded.

"Exactly! Instead of crazy Mr. Matson who by the way, I want to hit with a bat." I laughed at that. The door opened and James walked in, smiling at me.

"Hey babe." I smiled and him and Daphne turned around.

"Hey dork." She smirked.

"Hey geek." He smiled.

"He's been here what, two weeks and you already have pet names. Awww." I smiled. James shook his head and kissed my head.

"So, what are you two ladies up to tonight?" He said, looking at our noodles and magazines.

"Is it really that hard to tell?" Daphne asked, looking up, and then back at the magazines. I chuckled and looked at James.

"Being lazy." I smiled. He nodded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Fine I guess. I may hit you if you make me mad though." Daphne smirked. I laughed and James went to put of some sweatpants. Daphne leaned over to me.

"Okay, I have to ask. Has he always looked like that with the hair and the muscles…" She asked. I smirked.

"Nah, his hair was shorter." I laughed. She smiled and looked at the door.

"Was he always that hot?"

"I think so." I smiled.

"Who thinks what?" James said, coming out of the room. He wrapped his arms around me, and I felt so little. He set his head on top of mine as I flipped through a magazine. Daphne looked at us.

"Aw, you two are so cute." She smiled and said sweetly. "Stop it." I laughed and James reached over and pushed her head slightly to the side. She smiled and stuck out her tongue. Then she got up. "I should probably go… James, make sure this little girl isn't late tomorrow." He nodded.

"I'll make sure she's early!" I groaned.

"Nooo!" I giggled. Daphne laughed and walked out the door, shouting goodbye. I laughed and started cleaning up the dishes, and then James walked up to me, turned me around and gave me a big hug. He leaned down, kissed my head, and then backed away a little bit, but still had his arms around me.

"Hello." I smiled up at him.

"Hi there." He smiled.

"So, how was male bonding?" I smirked. He shrugged.

"Pretty good. The other guys are pretty cool. There's one guy you would like, he eats and uses all this organic stuff. You two could trade tips or something." I smirked. I liked using stuff that was homemade or organic and whatnot. I made James use some stuff, but he isn't as into it as I am. He lives with it though. He likes me enough.

"I need to meet this child." He chuckled.

"You will, you will. Soon." He smiled. "Actually you already technically did. Earlier today…?" I nodded.

"Wait, which one was he…?" I asked, confused.

"Kendall. Blonde dude, longer hair…"

"Oh the dude with the bright green eyes?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Sure." He chuckled.

"Oh he's hot!" I laughed, and James gave me a look. I sighed and got up on my tippy toes and kissed him. I looked at him. "But, since your mine, you're even more handsome." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me, and then our door opened. I looked over and saw Daphne.

"Sorry for interrupting you two with… Whatever the hell was going on, but are my glasses here…?" She said. Then she grabbed something off the table, and smiled. "Found 'em. You two can continue with… yeah." She said.

"With pleasure." James smiled, and I laughed as he proceeded to kiss me again.

"Ew." Daphne said before she left. "Don't ever say that again. Ever. Bye!" She said and left. I laughed and walked away from James, who grabbed my hand and kissed me again. I smiled and walked away again.

"I missed you a lot today."

"You saw me this morning, and part of the afternoon." I smiled.

"Still! I can't miss my girlfriend?" He looked at me with his light hazel eyes.

"Nah, I guess that's okay. If you miss me now, wait until you work all day. Then you'll miss me." He rolled his eyes.

"I actually have a really good feeling about this show. It sounds really good. We are starting filming on Thursday, and then we are going over the script on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. For part of the filming we get to go to Minnesota." I nodded.

"So you're going to be in Minnesota for a while?" I asked. He slowly nodded. "You better bring me a mug or something." I smiled. He sighed.

"I'll seriously miss you then. We leave next week." I nodded.

"I'll miss you too! We spend too much time apart. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Depends on how long we're filming. It'll be a week, tops." I nodded.

"Well, it's only a week." I smiled. "You'll be back in no time, and we'll be fighting like an old married couple." He laughed.

"When do we fight?" I pretended to think about it. He chuckled and kissed me again. "I am tired. Good night beautiful." He patted my head, and walked into our room. I smiled to myself, and finished cleaning up. I walked into the dark room, and went to my side of the bed. I laid down and closed my eyes, and then I felt James put his arm around me. I snuggled close to him and smiled, since I could still smell his cologne.

"I love you Lil." He muttered, I think half asleep. My eyes went wide. This was the first time James had ever said that to me, in that way. I mean, we've joked about it in high school, but never were serious. I smiled and kissed his hand.

"I love you too James." He sighed, and pulled me closer, kissing my head. I smiled and fell asleep.

***Page Break***

I woke up the next morning by myself in the bed. I sat up and looked around the room. I heard the shower shut off, and assumed it was James. I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:38 in the morning. I fell back in the bed and closed my eyes, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by James walking in. I opened my eyes and gave him a little wave. He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, I thought I didn't wake you…" He whispered. I shook my head.

"You didn't, don't worry." I replied, still trying to open my eyes again. He walked over and gave me a kiss, his wet hair dripping on my face. I took my hand and started wiping the water off my face. He chuckled and flipped his hair back.

"Sorry." He smirked. I smiled and sat up.

"It's fine. It's waking me up more." I smiled at him. He started laughing, and I scrunched my eyebrows. "What?" I asked, confused by his laughter.

"You're cute in the morning." He smiled and gave me a kiss. "I gotta run. Shooting some promos today. I'll be back later." I nodded and gave him another kiss. "I'll see you later gorgeous." He kissed my head and walked out of the room. I smiled to myself and fell back in the bed. I, am a lucky girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while I've been really busy lately... Our school play's this week and last week and I'm working it and yeah... OKAY READ! **

* * *

I rushed around the apartment, making sure everything was cleaned up. My parents were coming for an overnight visit, and I wanted everything to be perfect. This is the only time that they can really come right now because James wasn't here… I know that sounds terrible, but there's a story to go with this, I swear!

Okay, so James and I started dating the summer before Junior year, and my parents really liked him. He knew what they liked and how to make them happy. They were happy because he was more decent that the other douches in our school, and we were happy because they would let us date. Then about halfway through Senior year we broke up (I don't want to get too much into it… Long story short, we drifted apart a little, never saw each other, he called it off.) and my parents weren't exactly happy with him… Like, at all. They basically hate him. I told them it was probably for the best, but they wouldn't change their minds. Then at the end of Senior year, our friend Beth had a huge graduation party and we started talking more then, and I know this sounds weird, but he kissed me at the end of the party and I had to say, it felt pretty right. When I tried to tell my parents, they thought I was joking… No matter what I said they wouldn't believe that we were together again. So, I stopped trying to tell them.. Last time they visited was before James moved in… They called last week asking about a visit and then James told me he was going to be in Minnesota… It all worked out. I love my parents, I really do! I have no reason not to, I'm just really scared to tell them.

They would be here any minute. I finished cleaning the counter and went to put some clothes in our room. I heard a knock at the door and looked at my watch. Wow, their early. It's a 2 and a half hour drive and they left 2 hours ago… even less because they called and said they were leaving soon… I shrugged and went to the door.

"Wow you are-" I stopped midsentence.

"Surprise!" James smiled and walked through the door.

"James… What… What… But you were… And I just…" I stuttered. He hugged me and smiled.

"We were done shooting yesterday and so I got a flight back last night." He smiled. There was another knock at the door. "Who's that? Daphne?" Okay, now was time to panic.

"Um… Why don't you just go put away your stuff? Like, now!" I pushed him into the bedroom.

"What? Lil?"

"Just stay in here… Please!" I whispered before closing the door. I rush over and open the door and sigh when Daphne is standing there.

"Hey! I thought maybe we could-"

"Awesome!" I interrupted, hearing my parents walking down the hall. "Can you do me a huge favor?" I said quickly, pulling her into the apartment and shutting the door.

"Um, sure?" She said confused.

"Keep James out of here. He has to stay in that room!" I whisper talked, pointing at the door to our room. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"I'll explain later." I replied, pushing her into the room, I heard James go "Daphne?" when I pushed her in. I took a breathe and opened the door to my parents.

A LINE THAT CAN BE PUT HERE FOR READING PURPOSES THAT YOU MAY NEED

"Here mom just let me put this in my room…" I said an hour later holding a box of stuff from my cousin. I walked in the room to see James and Daphne, James throwing a tennis ball towards the ceiling, and Daphne picking at her nails.

"WHAT THE-" Daphne started shouting before I shushed her. She rolled her eyes and whispered. "What the hell was that all about?" She whisper shouted. James turned his head and gave me a look.

"Is that Dale and Maria out there?" He whispered. I sighed and set down the box.

"Okay, I can explain." I said, and they both just stared at me. "Okay, um… Yes, it's my parents…"

"I haven't talked to them in a while!" James smiled. "Wait, why am I in here?"

"You remember how we dated Junior year?" He nodded. "And then we broke up in Senior year?" He paused, and then nodded slowly. "and then we got back together?" He slowly nodded again. I sighed and smiled. "Guess which one of those they don't know about…?" His eyes went wide and then stood up and looked at me.

"Your parents don't know we're dating? Again?" He whisper shouted.

"Wow you two could be a soap opera!" Daphne giggled in the corner. James gave her a look and then turned back to me.

"Why don't they know about us?" He asked. I sighed.

"Okay, I tried to tell them! But they thought I was joking… And then they said all this stuff and I figured I would tell them later… Now it's 3 years later, they don't know, and now we're here!" I whispered. Daphne raised her hand in the corner.

"Why am I in here?" She asked. I turned to respond and then stopped.

"I really don't know…" I said. She gave me a look, and I giggled. "Okay, I gotta get back out there… I'll check on you two in a bit…" I gave James a kiss and walked out the door before either of them could protest. I was helping my mom make dinner about 2 hours later.

"So, Lily, any boys in your life?" I sighed to myself. I was about to answer when my dad started talking.

"That's a nice black convertible in the parking lot." He said looking out the window. I picked my head up. "Where have I seen that car before?" He asked. My eyes went wide. That's James' car… Oh no.

"Didn't one of your friends have a car like that in high school?" My mom looked at me.

"Um… I don't remember." I shrugged.

"I think they did. Someone used to pick you up in that car a lot. I can't remember who…" My dad replied.

"Uh… Hey dad! Wanna go check if the paper is here for me yet?" I asked, trying to prevent him from thinking. He won't admit this, but he can't concentrate on more than one thing at once. He nodded and walked out of the apartment.

"Oh honey, you should really put your laundry basket in your room when you have company over." My mom said, pointing at a laundry basket I brought up earlier filled with clothes. I sighed and went to grab it, walking it to my room. I set the basket down on the bed and found James, on the floor face down. Daph was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Daphne go?" I whispered.

"She left an hour ago. She climbed out the window." He replied, sitting up. You could tell by his voice that he was just taking a nap, and I had to admit. His voice after sleeping is probably one of the sexiest things I have ever heard. I smiled at him. I walked over to him and pulled him up, wrapping him in a hug. "You okay?" He asked, still in the sexy sleepy voice.

"Yeah, I just need a hug." I sighed. I looked up at him, and he leaned down and gave me a long kiss. I heard a thud from the living room and just assumed that my mom dropped something. Then I heard the door open.

"Hey, you dropped this t-shirt outsi- Oh my God." James and I stopped and just froze. "I'm sorry I didn't realize somebody else was… James?" She said. James' face scrunched up and he turned around, looking nervous. My mom looked to James, then me. "I'll be in the other room." She said and walked out of the room. James had a weird look on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked. I nodded. "Your dad's not going to kill me, is he?" He looked at me. I really don't know what came over me, but I just started laughing. "I'm serious!" He said. I kept laughing and then patted his head. I sat on the bed.

"It's a maybe." I said after laughing. I heard my dad walk back into the apartment.

"Hey, no paper yet. Where's Lily?" He asked. My mom muttered something and I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and my dad poked his head in the room and he just stared at James.

"Hello sir…" James smiled. My dad just walked out of the room. James gave me a look.

"You know, we should probably get out there soon…" I said. He sighed and nodded. We got up and walked out of the room into the living room.

"Sit." My mom said, pointing at the couch. James and I both went to the couch and sat down. Both my parents were standing in front of us.

"How long has this been going on?" My dad asked. James sighed.

"After the graduation party at Beth's." He said.

"That long?" My dad looked hurt.

"I'm really sorry…" I said. "Are you guys mad?" My parents looked at each other, and then back at us.

"No." My dad said. "Just confused."

"Confused?" I asked.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell us?" He looked at us. I sighed.

"I tried to… but I couldn't find a way to tell you! When we started dating again, you guys were still pissed at him. I couldn't tell you without you thinking I was joking." I said. My dad turned to James and opened his mouth but I cut him off. "James didn't know you didn't know. He thought you knew I swear." My dad looked at me and then at James.

"Is that true?" James nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. James grabbed my hand. "Sir, I swear there is nothing I would do to hurt your daughter. I'm in love with her, and I will always try my hardest to protect her." My parents both got a look of shock.

"You love her?" My mom asked. James looked at me and smiled.

"Very much." My dad looked at me.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"I do." I smiled at James. We both looked at my parents, and my dad had a smile on his face.

"Well, James, as a father I just have to say that if you hurt my Lilypad again, there will be consequences." James looked at me, with a certain look on his face.

"I promise, that I will never hurt her again." He smiled. My dad clapped his hands together.

"Well, I'm glad. Where's the food?" He said, looking at my mother. My mom just laughed.

"Oh you always thinking about food!" She giggled walking to the kitchen, my dad following. I sighed and fell back on the couch.

"Well that went well!" James laughed, leaning back by me. I smiled at him.

"Oh yes." I leaned in and kissed him.

"Dinner's ready!" my mom called out, and we got up and walked to the kitchen.

ANOTHER LINEAGE THINGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S

We waved as my parents drove away the next day, and smiled. He kissed my head.

"There's not anything else you're not telling me, is there?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." I leaned up and kissed him, leading him back up to the apartment.


End file.
